Third part to Seby Ciel Mpreg
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: Just a continuation of how our favorite Demon/Shinigami families are doing. I do not own Kuroshitsuji! But please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**People have told me the way I ended Sebby/Ciel and Angela/Undertaker story sucked... And they were right. Even I didnt like the way i ended it. XD But anyways here is the first chapter of the rewritten ending. Please enjoy! I will have more posted soon. OH! Also, dont forget to review! XD**

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you are done with children after this, Ciel."<br>"What's wrong, Sebastian? The children getting to be too much for you to handle? Do you hate me and the babies now?" Ciel asked the last part as he burst out into tears.

"No! Thats not what I meant! Ciel I love you, and Angela and Vincent and James. Of course I will also love the baby growing in your belly." Sebastian was frantic to get Ciel to stop crying. He hated seeing his young lover cry. "I just… I was thinking after this baby was born that we should wait a while until we have more…"

"I wont be around forever, Sebastian...OH!" and Ciel burst into tears again.

"What? Ciel now what's wrong?"  
>"I wont be around f-forever, S-Sebastian… I'm not immortal like you and our children. I… I'm going to die, Sebastian, I'm 33 years old...I'm…"<p>

"Ciel… Ciel, love… Hey look at me." Ciel wiped his eyes and looked into crimson ones filled with worry. "We can do the demon mating ritual… After this baby is born...It will bind you to me for eternity… If that is what you want."  
>"Why...why didn't you tell me before?"<br>"Ciel, Love, I didn't know you would want that. I didnt want to condemn you to an eternal life with me."  
>"Why? Y-you didn't want to spend eternity with me?"<br>"I never said that. I didn't know if YOU would want me for eternity."  
>"... … ... I love you Sebastian. Of course I want to spend eternity with you"<p>

"I'm sorry for not telling you before, Ciel… I love you." Ciel let out a shuddering breath as he relaxed into his lovers arms. They had never actually had a talk like this. It had all been perfect until now.

"You're right Sebastian. After this baby is born in a few months we will stop for a while… … Will you take me to hell?"

"Yes but… How about after the baby has grown up… once you enter hell unless you are a shinigami, you can't get back out for an allotted amount of years. One year on earth is like five in hell."

"Ok… when this baby grows up. Sebastian… I know I told you I didn't want to know again but… will you at least tell me how many this time?" Sebastian smiled at Ciel and placed his hands on his lovers stomach, closing his eyes. He concentrated for a minute, then smiled up at Ciel.

"One… Do you want to know the gender?"  
>"Can you tell?"<br>"Your seven months along. Yes I can tell."  
>"Wh...what is it?"<p>

"It's going to be another beautiful little girl." Ciel smiled and pulled Sebastian in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Taker…" Undertaker turned around to pull his very pregnant wife out of the coffin she had taken a nap in. She usually slept in the bed they had put in the back room but claimed she was to tired to make it that far.<br>"Angel, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine… Do you know what time it is?"  
>"Almost time to head up to the Manor for supper."<br>"Alright." Angela put her hands on her back a stretched. "OH! Oh my God. Taker!"  
>"What!? Whats wrong? What happened?"<p>

"The babies kicked!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly were one of her children had kicked. Undertaker smiled as he felt a small foot push into his hand. He immediately fell to his knees.  
>"Hi, babies. I hope your getting good and strong. Angela don't do that again. I thought something was wrong."<p>

"I'm sorry, Taker. It was the first time they've moved and I was excited."

"Come on lets get you to the manor."

* * *

><p>"William… I spoke to Sebastian today…" The dark shinigami looked up at his redheaded wife.<p>

"And?"  
>"How do you feel about triplets?"<br>"Ttttt-triplets? As in three?" Mey-rin nodded. "At the same?" She nodded again. He staired at her in shock.

"D-do you not want them?"  
>"What? No! Yes! Yes I want them! Of course I do! I'm sorry, I was just stunned." He pulled his wife into his arms. "I love you Mey-rin."<br>"Daddy!" A little girl with black hair and yellow eyes came running into the room. "Mommy says there are babies in her belly. Does that mean I get to be a big sister again?"  
>"Yes it does."<br>"Yay!... Oh is it a boy or a girl?"  
>"We dont know yet." William said picking his daughter up. "There are three little babies in there."<p>

"Three! that how many I am."

"Yes it is. Do want a little brother or sister?"  
>"I want two sisters and a little brother." Just then a wail broke the semi-quite of the house.<p>

"I'll get him," William said, pushing his wife back onto the couch and handing her there daughter. "You just sit there and relax." William came back holding a little boy with dark red hair and light brown eyes. He was about a year old now. He sat on the couch and handed the baby to Mey-rin. He didn't like anyone else to hold him when he was crying, and took his little girl back, smiling happily at his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok and here is the second chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy it and as always please review!?**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sebastian, Master Ciel?"<p>

"Yes?" Both men said to Finny who stood close to Bard.

"We um… We were wondering if you could help us adopt. The children we want are twins. We dont want to split them up, but the Agency says we don't have a choice… … Unless we can get backing from nobility…" Finny said all in one breath with Bard looking at you pleadingly.

"Well lets see… Bard?" Ciel started even though he already knew he would help.

"Sir!"

"Promise no more flamethrowers or explosives in the kitchen?"

"Yes, o-of course. N-no more flamethrowers or explosives in the kitchen. I can do that."

"Finny."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Please make sure to double and triple check to make sure that the lid is on the sprayer… Or you know what Sebastian will give you money for a new one. Pick out the one you want...BUT make sure its in pristine condition for years to come."

"Yes. Yes, I can do that!... So does that mean you'll help?"

"Of course."

Finny and Bard smiled before Finny threw himself at Bard, pulling his head down for a kiss. Bard pulled away and turned to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Thank you." Bard said emotion leaking into his voice. It sounded like he was going to cry. He was just so happy Ciel had agreed to help him… Them... Him and his Finny get the child...or well… Children they had always wanted.

* * *

><p>"Ronald!"<p>

"Yes, Grell-Senpai?" The redhead flounced into the room and planted himself in his much younger lovers lap.

"Stop with the Senpai thing. We're lovers now, just Grell is fine. Or sweetheart, darling, lover, baby-"

"Grell!" The duo haired man said. "Did you have something you needed?"

"... How do you feel about children… With me?"

"What?"

"I understand if you say no. You really are too young to have children… and I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me now… I wouldn't like it because I love you but I would understand…"

"What did you say Senpai?"

"I love you…?"

"I love you too, Senpai… What are you implying with the children thing."

"... … I...I'm pregnant… It's yours, Ronny."

"Really? I'm gonna be a dad?" Grell nodded helplessly hoping Ronald wouldn't leave him. Him and the baby. Ronald stood up, pulling Grell in for a kiss as he spun them in a circle. "I would love to be a dad. Now you're giving that to me."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" William came in as Ronald and Grell were in the breakroom at shinigami hq.

"Um...well…"

"Out with it Grell!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Whos the father?"

"Ronald. Who else?"

"Well you do sleep around a lot."

"I've only ever slept with three people! You, Ronald and Undertaker!"

"You slept with Undertaker? The Undertaker?"

"It was before he met Angela… Hell it was before she was born…"

"How was it?"

"William!" Grell said in shock.

"What?"

"It was… fantastic... " Grell noticed his little lover getting jealous. "Though nothing compared to my Ronny."

"Your sure Ronald is the father?"

"Yes, William."

"I'm sorry Grell its not like I don't trust you its just…"

"It's protocol for any pregnant shinigami. If you don't know who the father is for sure then you will be stripped of all shinigami power and the child taken from you to be raised as a shinigami in your place." Ronald put in.  
>"<p>

I'm positive its Ronalds. I haven't slept with anyone else since… before you and that darling little maid got together… That erm... with the three of us… was the last time I was with someone other than Ronald."

"Ok, Well. I will do the paperwork tomorrow. I have a pregnant wife to get back to."

"Again?"

"Its only the third time she's been pregnant… but when the babies are born we'll have five."

"She's having triplets?" William nodded and Grell squealed then hugged William.

"We have to go shopping sometime! For baby things. Do you think she'll go shopping with me?"

"Well her Angela and Ciel were all going tomorrow anyway… I'll see if they have room for one more."

"Thank you Will!" Grell said running out of the room. William turned to Ronald.

"You sure you can handle that? Plus children?"

"I'll be fine, thank you William-Senpai." William inclined his head as Ronald followed his overly excited redhead


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter down! This is turning out so much longer than I ever thought it would! I have to thank AsorenRM. If it wasn't for this wonderful person this third part for the Sebby/Ciel mpreg wouldn't exist. So thank you. And to all my other reviewers and followers as well THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>"Claude. What are you doing here? Is my father here? You weren't suppose to be here for another week."<br>"Me and your Father have news. Oh, and we brought someone who wanted to visit Ciel. We found her wandering around outside." Sebastian looked confused until his father walked in with a small girl on his arm. She had brown hair covering part of her face and freckles.

"Sebastian. I found this delightful angel wandering around your manor. I do believe she is the lovely cross dresser Ciel was interested in from the circus."  
>"Yes. Hello MIss Doll. Ciel is in the other room with Elizabeth, Angela, Mey-Rin, and Grell. They were planing on having a shopping trip seeing as all of them are pregnant. Except Elizabeth. This just an excuse for her to go shopping."<p>

"Thank you, Black." Doll said before walking into the other room.

"What was this news you had for me Claude?"  
>"Oh well. I guess your father should tell you…" Now Sebastian was beginning to get worried. Claude was his friend who was with his father. If they were splitting up they couldn't expect him to take sides.<p>

"You're going to be a big brother, Sebastian." His father said. This time he had long black hair and red eyes. He looked like Sebastian.

"What? Claude is pregnant?"  
>"No silly. I told you before if Claude and I were together I would be the mother."<br>"So… You're pregnant?" Sebastian turned to his father.

"Yes! Though only about three months."

"Um...Would you like to go shopping with all the other pregnant people?"  
>"Delightful!" He said walking into the next room. Sebastian turned to Claude.<p>

"I cant get the fact that my father has sex, let alone with you, out of my head. So for all intents and purposes as far as I am concerned that baby was put there by magic. No sex involved because I really don't need those images in my head."  
>Claude laughed at the expression on Sebastian's face. "So what do the men in these relationships plan on doing?"<p>

"Undertaker, Ronald, and William are going to accompany them. I have things here in the Manor to do. Feel free to choose whichever one you want."  
>"Then I'll stay with my darling stepson." Claude smirked.<p>

"I hate you, oh darling stepdad." Sebastian said before stalking off to get tea for everyone.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Smile." Ciel looked up in shock at the familiar voice and name.<p>

"Freckles! What are you doing here?"  
>"I came to visit… I missed you. Black says you're expecting?"<br>"Again." Ciel said.

"Again?"  
>"A well Angela here is mine. Then I have Vincent and James, and this new baby."<br>"Well someone certainly has been busy."

"Oh, and I'm going to be a grandmother already! Angela is having a baby. Two actually! Mey-Rin is on her third pregnancy as well-"  
>"With triplets," Mey-Rin put in."<br>"Grell is on his first pregnancy."  
>"I am on my first as well."<p>

"Father." Ciel jumped up into the man's arms. "You look like Sebastian today."

"Well this is closer to my natural form than others I've had in the past."  
>"You're pregnant?"<br>"It's not my first child but it is my first time carrying." He smiled. "So introduce me to everyone."  
>"Right, well. The Redheaded girl with William is Mey-Rin. She's the Manors maid, the red headed guy with the blond is Grell, the blond is Ronald. The girl with blond pigtails is Elizabeth. I was engaged to her before me and Sebastian got together, and I believe you've met Freckles… Doll. Everyone this is Sebastian's father, Lucifer… and my friend Doll."<br>"Nice to meet you all." Doll said sitting next to Elizabeth as Lucifer just nodded.  
>"So I here there is a shopping trip coming?" He asked. Ciel nodded.<p>

"Would you like to come with us? Sebastian is staying here at the Manor for a bit then we will meet him at the townhouse later. I hope you're ready to deal with Soma and Agni though. They are rather eccentric people."

"I can't wait." Lucifer smiled.

* * *

><p>"So Elizabeth…"<br>"Yes Doll?"

"N-nothing I just thought you were really pretty…" Doll said blushing a little and looking away. Her and Elizabeth walked slightly ahead of the others. Mostly trying to avoid the eccentric ways of Grell and Lucifer. Ciel was walking with his daughter and Mey-Rin, also trying to avoid the duo. Lucifer had changed his hair to a dark purple color that was almost black but you could tell it was also purple.

"Thank you, Doll. I think you're pretty too."  
>"Not if you saw my scars."<br>"I think they would add to your… allure." Elizabeth smiled at the other girl. She knew she was interested in girls ever since Ciel got with Sebastian. Well before that. She had always stared a little too long at Ran-Mao and Mey-Rin. And what she said was true. Doll was a lovely girl. Sure she couldn't see her scars but she was sure they wouldn't distract from her beauty.

"You're just saying that to be nice… and because you are Ciels friend."

"I was engaged to Ciel once… Before he got with Sebastian I realized I wasn't all that interested in boys or men or the male gender much at all… Honestly I had gone over to tell Ciel we had to call the engagement off when I saw them...erm… Well lets say that I wont sit near the desk in Ciels study ever again… They both looked up at me stunned and I said the first thing that came to mind."  
>"What was that?"<br>" 'Oh good. Now I don't have to worry about how the end of our engagement will make you feel.' Of course, that confused them, so I turned around and gave them time to make themselves presentable then turned back around looked Ciel in the eye and said. 'I'm sorry Ciel, I can't marry you… I'm not interested in men… at all' he looked at me stunned for a minute then sighed."  
>"I said ' Oh thank God. That makes this so much easier… Well I'm fine with it, Lizzy. I'm not really interested in women so this is a win-win situation.' " Ciel cut in.<br>"We laughed about it then I left saying they could go back to what they were doing, and left."  
>"And we did go back to what we were doing… After Sebastian made me do some paperwork." Ciel leaned in close to the girls. "We have a game see. For every paper i read through and fill out I get a treat. It starts with a kiss, a bite on my neck, down the chest and so on. It's rather encouraging if I do say so myself."<br>"Black thought it up didn't he?" Doll asked.

"Of course he did… that man is like a sex fiend." Ciel laughed and then walked to catch up with his daughter and Mey-Rin who were beckoning to him.

"I… I think I like you Doll." Elizabeth said. Doll looked around quickly before bending down to peck the other girl on the lips.

"I think I like you too, Lizzy."

"Lizzy, Doll! Come look at these!" Ciel shouted and the girls laughed before hurrying to Ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

**So its been... along time since I last updated. I'm so sorry! Plz dont hurt me XC... Anyway... I did change some things in this. That were different than in the second part... you may notice you may not. Anyway, Please enjoy and as always review! XD**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice echoed down the hall. Sebastian sighed to himself. He hadn't even prepared the noon tea yet. "Dammit Sebastian! Get your ass in here and help me have this child!" It took a minute for the words to register in the demons mind, but once they did he was in Ciels office in seconds. The lords breath was labored and a wet substance wetted his pants and formed a puddle on the floor.<p>

Sebastian picked his love up gently and carried him to the bedroom they now used strictly for this purpose.

"William! I need Mey-Rins help. Ciel is in labor." A minute later the dark shinigami popped into the room his wife in his arms. She immediately went to Ciels side.

"Sebastian I need you to tell Finny and Bard what is going on. They'll know what to do. William, get Undertaker and Angela, then the kids." William and Sebastian nodded before popping off to do what they were told.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian you need to stop pacing. They will be fine."<p>

"I know, Undertaker, you've told me… but despite that I can't just sit still. I can hear him scream… he needs me…"

"Sebastian, come here." Lucifer said. Sebastian sighed but walked over to him father, who simply enveloped him in a hug. "Listen, what Ciel needs right now is for you to be calm, like you always are. He needs you to be strong to support him when this is done, and he needs you to stay that way for the baby. OK?"  
>"Yes. OK." Sebastian pulled away and looked around the hallway. Elizabeth and Doll sat together on a bench, whispering to each other, with their hands entwined, William sat close to them holding his son. His daughter was running up and down the hall with Vincent and James. Lucifer sat on the only other bench curled up in Claudes lap now that he had calmed Sebastian down, and Undertaker stood next to the door, waiting to be told he could let Sebastian in to see his daughter.<p>

Suddenly a wail pierced the air, Sebastian spun around staring at the door as though it had offended him greatly. Lucifer and the girls laughed at his reaction. None of the other men did though, they knew that soon enough that would be them. Finny stuck his head through the door about five minutes later. Undertaker took Sebastian's arm to stop him from running, and led him into the room and over to Ciel. Ciel smiled at Sebastian, and held the little pink bundle out to him. Sebastian took it and pulled the blanket back to see dirty blond hair and red eyes.

"Ciel… she is gorgeous. What are you naming her?" Ciel smiled as Sebastian sat on the bed next to him.

"Rachel Elizabeth Phantomhive."

"You named her after me?" Elizabeth said in shock.

"She looks like an Elizabeth, but she also looks like a Rachel. Rachel sounded better coming first. Elizabeth Rachel sounds odd."

"Thank you Ciel!" Elizabeth tried running to hug her friend, but got held back by Doll. Ciel was still hurting he didn't need anything else to add to that.  
>"OK, now everyone out. Ceil needs to sleep and I'm sure my mother and father want to be left alone." Angela said then turned back to her parents. "I know you want your own bed, but you're not allowed to move for at least 24 hours." She said as Mey-RIn and Undertaker pushed the rest out of the room "I'll watch the twins."<p>

* * *

><p>"Taker…"<p>

"What is it Angel?" The shinigami asked sleepily.

"Taker… the babies are coming."

"What! Now?" Angela rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Yes now."  
>"Do you want me to get Mey-Rin?"<br>"No. Shes too close to her due date. I dont want to stress her and cause her to go into labor early. A normal doctor will do, or Finny and Bard. They've birthed six kids now."

"Mey-Rin is already in labor and at the manor." William said popping out of nowhere. "They sent me to fetch you."

"OK. Lets go." They popped to the manor.

"Angela we should get you to a bed."  
>"Hush you," Angela said to her husband. "The contractions are not close enough to be worried about. about thirty minutes. How close are Mey-Rin's contractions?" Just then a scream rent the air. "Nevermind. She's going to have them at any minute." about a minute later Angela walked into the room Mey-Rin was in, just as another contraction hit the red-headed girl.<p>

Finney moved to keep the men out of the room, and Bard stayed on the bed so Mey-Rin could squeeze his hand.

"Mey-Rin, can you hear me?" The other woman nodded. "OK. On your next contraction I need you to push, you're already crowning."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Finny let William and the others into the room. Angela and Mey-Rin smiled at him. "Congratulations William. You have two boys and two little girl. Born in that order. The boys are two minutes apart. The girls gave us a struggle but they are perfectly fine. They were born about six minutes after the boys."<p>

"F-ffffffffffour?." Angela smiled then winced as a contraction hit her. They were about ten minutes apart now.

"Dad thought so he just wasn't sure. The littlest girl was curled so far into the boys it was hard to tell. Thats what dad told me. I need to lay down. Bard, Finny… do you think you can help me?"

"What's wrong miss Angela?" Finny asked.

"She's been in labor this whole time." Undertaker said angrily from the doorway. Finny took charge at once.

"Out! All of you… William I'm sorry but we need you out to." William nodded and he and Undertaker took his babies and left.  
>"Lay her next to me." Mey-Rin said. "I can help a little. When her contractions get less than a minute apart she needs to push. Bard I know this is going to be awkward but you need to be down there to see when she starts crowning. And remember, she's having twins."<p>

* * *

><p>Another hour later and Angela had a little girl and boy in her arms. Her husband smiled down at her as he held one baby in his arms. The little girl had black hair with white streaks and her brother was the opposite. His left eye was acid yellow and the right purple, his sisters eyes were opposite.<p>

"They are beautiful Angels. I love them."  
>"The little boy was born first. The girl about four minutes later." Just then Ciel burst in.<p>

"Let me see my grandbabies!" He gushed as he ran over the Angela and Undertaker, Sebastian followed at a much slower pace carrying the newest member to his family in his arms. He was also eager to meet his grandchildren. It was weird to think of himself that way. Behind him came Lucifer and Claude. Lucifer being just about ecstatic as Ciel. He had four grandbabies and two great grandbabies and he didn't look over thirty.

William was still in shock that he had four new babies to take care of. Grell and Lucifer couldn't wait until they had their babies. they would be born at about the same time. Doll and Elizabeth were there too. Dolls wings were now a dull gray instead of the lustrous white they used to be. She had fallen for Elizabeth. Both emotionally and physically, and so far she didn't regret it. They all doubted she ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Told you I changes stuff. I liked the way Rachel Elizabeth sounded better than Amy Lillyan... Well did you like it? Let me know?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the last chapter for now. I might add more in the future... but I highly doubt it. This chapter is also short... I hope I ended it better this time.**

* * *

><p>Two months later found Angela and Mey-Rin back in the same room. Helping two redheaded men give birth to their first babies. Technically it was Lucifers first but him 667, but it was the first baby he had given birth to. Sebastian was over ecstatic that he wouldn't be the youngest anymore. That means his brothers and sisters would stop coddling him as much.<p>

This was Grells first child ever. The girls didn't know who was more of a wreck - Grell or his new husband, Ronald. Who was pacing outside the door worse than Sebastian ever had. Even worse that William.

The two men had been shopping in London when Lucifer had gone into labor. Grell had panicked thus causing him to go into labor as well. It was a good thing that Agni, and Soma had been walking by.

Angela was helping Grell as she thought it would be awkward to see that much of her grandfather, though she had already seen all of her mother… Which haunted her nightmares - or would if she had any dreams at all- thank you very much.

Claude was mostly calm the whole time. He sat down but his leg bounced up and down

erratically, and every time his lover screamed in pain he would wince. Sebastian tried to comfort him as best as he could. He knew Claude was inwardly blaming himself for this. He had done the same thing everytime Ciel had given birth. Elizabeth and Doll came running down the hall, Ciel had asked them to help him watch all the babies. As in his own daughter and twins, Mey-Rins six kids, Angela's baby, and the twins that Bard and Finny had adopted. Soon there would be two more joining that group.

Ciel had agreed with Sebastian to not have anymore kids for the time being. He had plenty to keep his time occupied now. Not that he was complaining. They had also just learned that Joker and Alissa had a baby on the way. Doll, of course, was the happiest about that. Her brother was going to be a daddy, which meant she was going to be an Aunt. And Elizabeth had agreed to marry her in the way of the Angels. Even though Doll had fallen, she was still an angel, and had to obey their laws.

* * *

><p>After ten hours of labor Grell had a little girl with red and blond hair and the trademark acid yellow eyes. So far she had the temperament of Ronald. Of which everyone was beyond grateful for.<p>

Another four hours passed before Lucifer had another little girl. He didn't get girls often most of his children were boys, so he was elated. She had black hair and Claudes yellow eyes… Yes Ciel was most definitely done with children for a while. Maybe after the twins and Rachel were grown he would have more. Angela was planning on waiting for a year or two or three, and Mey-Rin said she was done for a while as well. Bard and Finny were planning on adopting another child in the future. Grell and Ronald were content with one kid for now but that could change. Lucifer wanted one more child so he could give Claude his own little boy, but then he would be done for a while as well. And every single one of them were the happiest they've ever been.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was it a good end this time? Let me know!? XD Also a special thanks to AsorenRM, who convinced me to continue this story this far or else it would have been left as it was with a horrible ending. Also thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed! It makes me feel all tingly inside that so many people like my story. *Cries like the girls who win Miss America*<strong>


	6. Babies

So I got a message from Alois Trancy 351 about all the babies. I thought some other people would like to know too. So here is a basic background of all the babies.

Name: Alissa Trancy

Father: Alois Trancy

Mother: Claude Faustus

She has blond hare and blue eyes like her father. Her face is the same shape as Claude's but more feminine. Her eyes turn slightly yellowish when she doesn't get her way... Not that that happens often as she is a spoilt brat. When grown her hair is as long as Angela's but she keeps it in pigtails like Lizzy.

Name: Angela Michel Phantomhive.

Father: Sebastian Michaelis

Mother: Ciel Phantomhive.

Her face is shaped like Sebby's and she has his black hair. When she is grown up it goes down to her waist. She has blue eyes like Ciel, but when she gets angry they turn red, and when she is happy they turn purple. She is about 5 ft 9 or 10 when grown.

Name: Vincent Furnier Phantomhive and James Logan Phantomhive

Father: Sebastian

Mother: Ciel

Vincent has black hair like Sebby, but I imagine him to take after his name sake. He has redish colored eyes like Sebby. When he gets angry they turn blood red and when he's happy they turn a bluish purple. When he grows up he keeps his hair kind of short, just a little longer than Sebastians normal hair. James has blue eyes that turn red when angry and a brighter blue when happy. He looks like Ciel including the blue hair. When he is grown he has his hair to about just under his shoulder blades.

Name: Anny Lillian Phantomhive Later changes to Rachel Elizabeth Phantomhive (I thought Rachel Elizabeth fit better)

Father: Sebastian

Mother: Ciel

Anny looks like Rachel (Ciels mother) but with wine red eyes. Like the others they flare blood red when angry and get darker when happy. She is the youngest and will be spoilt rotten but not like Alissa.

I didn't name Angela and Undertakers babies but I will now I guess:

Name: Lucy (Lucifer) Mey Crevan (Undertakers human name was Adrian Crevan(though I don't think that's how you spell it))

Father: Undertaker (Adrian Crevan)

Mother: Angela Michel Phantomhive

Lucy has black hair with white streaks. Her right eye is acid yellow and her left is purple. When she grows up she keeps her hair kind of short, like to her shoulder blades.

Name: Lynix Sea Crevan

Father: Undertaker

Mother: Angela

Lynix is the opposite of his twin (Lucy). He has White hair with black streaks and his left eye is acid yellow, the right is purple. When grown he keeps his hair almost as long as his fathers.

Name: Marissa

Father: Bard (adoptive)

Mother: Finny (adoptive)

She has brown hair and green eyes. She has a think for gardening like Finny only she doesn't constantly kill the plants. When grown she keeps her hair to her waist and pulled into twin braids on either side of her head.

Name: Carson

Father: Bard (adoptive)

Mother: Finny (adoptive)

He has brown hair and brown eyes. He likes cooking and takes lessons from Sebastian and Bard (somehow they manage to teach him how to cook without demon powers and blowing things up). When he is grown he keeps his hair is a similar cut to Bard.

Name: Pixy Moon Knox

Father: Ronald Knox

Mother: Grell Sutcliff

She has red hair and, of course, acid yellow eyes. She keeps her hair in a ponytail and is obsessed with red like Grell but acts more like Ronny.

Name: Lynnly Faustus

Father: Claude Faustus

Mother: Lucifer

She has black hair and yellow eyes, but can change her hair and eyes on will like Lucifer. She keeps her hair black, Brown, or red and her eyes yellow like Claude's. When grown she keeps her hair in a braid down her back to her butt.

Name: Air Irelynne Spears

Father: William T. Spears

Mother: Mey-Rin

She is the oldest with black hair and yellow eyes. When grown she keeps her hair to just under her shoulders but not quit to her shoulder blades.

Name: Kalo J. Spears

Father: William

Mother: Mey-Rin

He is the oldest boy about a year younger than Air. He has dark red hair and light redish brown eyes. He keeps his hair to his shoulders and pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck when grown.

Name: Valiant Arlo Spears

Father: William

Mother: Mey-Rin

He is the oldest of the quads. with red hair and yellow eyes. Keeps his hair short

Name: Tryumph Carl Spears

Father: William

Mother: Mey-Rin

The second oldest of the quads, He has red hair and eyes. A male version of Mey-Rin with slightly shorter hair.

Name: Annora Spears

Father: Will

Mother: Mey-Rin

Oldest girl of the quads, third oldest of all. Red hair and yellow eyes. She keeps it long and in pigtails like her mother.

Name: Fiona Spears

Father: Will

Mother: Mey-Rin

Youngest of the quads. Black hair and yellow eyes a female version of William. She is a daddy's girl. She keeps her hair short to just under her ears when grown.

Order from oldest to youngest:

Alissa

Angela

Vincent

James

Marissa

Air

Kalo

Carson

Anny/Rachel

Valiant

Tryumph

Annora

Fiona

Lucy

Lynix

Pixy

Lynnly


End file.
